paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Murky Station
(completion) (train car opened with equipment) (equipment type picked up for first time) (EMP part secured) (per weapon bag secured)}} Murky Station is a stealth-only one-day heist in PAYDAY 2, part of the Hardcore Henry Pack which was released on March 31, 2016 with Update 97. It is the third stealth-only heist in the game and is contracted by the also playable character Jimmy. Overview This heist is chronologically the first of the two Hardcore Henry Heists since the EMP-Bomb stolen here is used in Boiling Point to disable the blast doors. It is also the first heist that features hostile cameras in the form of drones (whereas the drone in Hoxton Revenge was allied to the Payday gang). Unlike Shadow Raid, this heist does not feature Pre-Planning. Objectives #Find the Murky trains #Hack open the Murky trains #Locate the EMP parts #Find equipment (appears only if neither EMP part is bagged prior to finding both and the crew has not found more than one security-passing item, HUD and objectives will be updated even if neither item found gives access to the EMP parts) #Bag the EMP parts (appears only if neither EMP part is bagged prior to finding both and the crew has found two or more security-passing items) #Secure the EMP parts #Escape *(Optionally) Secure more loot Walkthrough The crew arrives on a bridge above the train yard. From there they can scout the place. After arriving at the trains, they will need to look out for the train wagons with a yellow panel on the side. These have to be hacked to open the individual wagons. Active ECMs will disrupt the process, even barring the ability to open the physical panel. However the hack will complete as soon as the activation circle finishes. Opening and hacking the panels will take approximately 10 seconds. Heisters must be careful in not getting spotted by either a guard or a drone. If one is about to be detected while hacking, do not continue with the process and try to hide until NPCs move away. As Bain suggests, one of the best places to not get spotted by guards, or to stash body bags and loot bags, is beneath the train cars. Inside the wagons are either a single Bomb Part or Battle Rifles and Pistols which can be secured as additional Loot. One can easily tell the difference by looking at the interior light, in which if it is red tinted, the train car then contains a bomb part. Depending on the difficulty, the loot inside can be protected with additional laser barriers. Loot will always be protected in a safe that requires an external hard drive, behind thick metal bars that need thermite, behind a metal door that needs a blowtorch to breach through or behind a metal door that requires a keycard to open. Unlike Transport: Train Heist, both doors of a train car will open, thus heisters have to exercise extreme caution to not get spotted by a guard when entering or leaving a car. Being detected by a guard in the open yard will very often lead to a chain reaction, in which other guards and even a drone may also become alerted. To mitigate this, assign a player to highlight guards with the Theia Magnified Scope on top of the bridge. Otherwise, the Sixth Sense and waiting for a couple of seconds in the safety of the train car can be used to locate patrolling guards. If played on Normal, Hard or Very Hard difficulties, there will be a board that says where the additional equipment can be found outside the trainyard. On higher difficulties the board will be inside the trainyard where you can be spotted while reading it. The equipment can be found either on the surface, or in an underground complex directly underneath the train yard. Every equipment part can be identified through the sound of their surroundings. The hard drives will constantly beep, the blowtorches and thermite can be found by following the sound of the working civilians and the keycards can be found by the nearby radio that plays random soundtracks from the game. The whole map is guarded by Murkywater guards. Drones also appear in the trainyard, while static cameras are only present in the complex underneath the train yard. After the first Bomb Part is secured, Bain will immediately send either a van or a boat to secure the loot. The van will wait on the bridge, while the boat waits in the nearby river. After both Bomb Parts are secured, the crew can choose to go for more loot or to escape. If the alarm goes off, like in Shadow Raid and Car Shop, there will be an escape timer, wherein if the crew does not escape within the allotted time, the mission will automatically fail. On the Normal and Hard difficulties, the crew has 28 seconds to escape, while on Very Hard they have 23, on Overkill they have 18, and on Death Wish they have 13. Tactics *From time to time the drones that are located in the trainyard will hover over to the areas between the wagons and turn on. The light that the drone emits show their status. If the light is red it means the drones are still off but will activate soon. A white light means that the drones are active, while a blue light means that they are being jammed by an ECM. If there is no light, the drones are off and will return to their usual position on the wagons. *Any train car can be opened, So players can hide in them or stash lootbags inside. Variations and Events *The locations of hackable wagons, additional equipment and escape will be chosen randomly. *Lower difficulties may include some basement vents already opened. Death Wish changes *All drones and cameras are replaced with Titan versions. *To open the vents in the basement, two screws have to be individually unscrewed. *There will only be 13 seconds on the escape timer. Gallery 20160402214506_1.jpg|Hacked panel 20160402204525_1.jpg|Laser and a vault that needs a Hard Drive to open 20160402204636_1.jpg|Lower Bomb part locked behind metal bars (needs Thermite) 20160402212750_1.jpg|Weapons behind metal gate (needs Blowtorch) 20160402213102_1.jpg|Upper Bomb part (needs Keycard) 20160402212404_1.jpg|Keycards with radio 20160402212153_1.jpg|Working civilian (Blowtorches inside box) 20160402213242_1.jpg|Working civilian (Thermite inside box on his right(hardly visible)) 20160402213228_1.jpg|Hard Drives 20160402204235_1.jpg|Active drone 20160402214422_1.jpg|Not yet active drone 20160402212951_1.jpg|Jammed drone 20160401173446_1.jpg|A Titan drone 20160403231055_1.jpg|The brightly-lit bulletin board The FBI Files A lot is still unknown to our police department when it comes to Murkywater, but we do know that they are very serious about the business they are conducting. Having a hidden train yard where they can operate freely is no simple task, but the mercenaries still manage to do it, and every time we catch up to them they have moved their operations before we can make any arrests. Achievements Achievements= |-|Tips= This achievement is very simple to complete, especially in multiplayer, as merely all that is required is for both bomb parts to be found and secured on any difficulty and then escape. This is also simple, and in fact can be done alongside Ghost Run easily. The achievement only requires the crew to not get caught. If a guard has detected a player out in the open and both EMP parts have been found, at that point the players can ECM rush the remainder of the heist, provided their ECMs have enough upgrades. If one desires, one can dominate the entire basement (obviously out of sight of cameras on the Death Wish difficulty) to facilitate moving bags. These same tactics can also be applied to the Looting in the Dark achievement, with the obvious difference of having to secure all of the loot in the heist. This achievement is trickier, but still very doable. Note the following instructions work only on Overkill. There are 7 guards on the surface, and 3 guards in the basement. Shoot all of the cameras in the basement, then kill all of the guards in the basement. Then go up to the surface and find and secure the EMP bomb parts. How the heist is finished depends on the size of the player crew and where the escape vehicle is: #'Van:' In multiplayer, the crew will start from the docks side of the map and shoot through the trainyard to the van. In singleplayer, the player will have to snipe the remaining guards from the bridge overlooking the trainyard. The Lebensauger .308 is recommended not only because of its fire rate, but also because it's easy to conceal. #'Boat:' In multiplayer, the crew will start from the side of the trainyard closest to the starting point and shoot through the trainyard. If playing in singleplayer, the player will be forced to restart because it's virtually impossible to kill all of the guards single-handedly and reach the escape zone before the escape timer runs out. This achievement can also be done on the Death Wish difficulty, but obviously more difficult due to the presence of Titan cameras. It also only can be done if the escape vehicle is the van. The crew will play out the heist normally up until the EMP parts are secured in the van. At that point, one or two players will go to the opposite end of the map, one player will go down to the basement, and, while not required but highly recommended, one player will snipe from the bridge. Once the drones turn on and return to a resting position (so the alarm doesn't go off earlier than desired), the crew member(s) near the docks will kick off the killing spree, running beneath the bridge to the escape point, the crew member on the bridge will snipe the guards the previous player(s) couldn't reach, and the last player will shoot up the basement. It's almost required that the players not on the bridge have speed-boosting skills and Perk Decks. Trivia *Upon securing the bomb parts, Bain may say "With the EMP parts secured, there is some time to kill before the escape vehicle arrives." This may mean that in early development, either the EMP parts were secured in something separate from the escape vehicle, possibly the dumpsters around the map akin to Shadow Raid, or the escape vehicle left when the parts were secured and returned a few minutes later. *Bain may mention completing the heist will "earn favors for Locke". *The radio in the keycard box plays five songs from OVERKILL Soundtracks in a random order: **'I Will Give You My All' by Simon Viklund, heard in the Diamond Heist, Big Oil Day 1, and the Safe House, and remixes of it in Mallcrasher, Nightclub, and the John Wick introduction trailer. **'I'm A Wild One' by Pat Briscoe, heard in the Armored Transport DLC trailer and referenced in the GO Bank heist. **'Ode All'Avidità' by Simon Viklund, heard in the Big Bank DLC trailer, and a remix used as the default soundtrack for the heist itself. **'This is Our Time' by Miles Malone, heard in the Hoxton Breakout trailer. **'Donacdum' by Simon Viklund and Carl Norén, the default soundtrack for the Lab Rats heist. Category:Stealth Heists Category:PAYDAY 2 heists Category:Heists contracted by Jimmy Category:Hardcore Henry Heists